warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cataclysm
damage and an additional 300 damage upon entering or leaving the Rift Plane. **Initial damage is affected by Power Strength and does not diminish with distance. *Weapon attacks only apply when enemies and their targets are both present in the Rift Plane. Otherwise, weapons damage, Critical Hits, and Status Effects have no effect on both parties. *Warframe abilities can affect targets across the Material and Rift Planes. *Rift Walk causes Limbo to enter the Rift Plane, allowing him to damage enemies within Cataclysm. *Cataclysm does affect most bosses and objectives that are otherwise not affected by Banish, causing them to enter the Rift Plane while within the sphere. *Nullifier Crewman is affected by Cataclysm and will be sent to the Rift Plane. However, his nullification shield will remain in the Material Plane, blocking all outside attacks directed at the Nullifier Crewman but allowing him to damage entities outside freely. *Enemies are engulfed in white flames while in the Rift Plane. *For more information on rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane mechanic. |-|Object= *Cataclysm will pull Cryopods, Power Cores and Excavators into the Rift Plane. These objects will remain in the rift as long as the bottom center part of their in-game model is within the Cataclysm sphere. *Breakable objects such as Storage Containers will not be pulled into the Rift Plane. *Reinforced Glass can be broken by either Cataclysm's initial explosion or expiration explosion. *Portable items like Datamasses, Power Cores, and Void Keys will be dropped and cannot be carried. *Pickups within Cataclysm cannot be collected by players. *For more information on rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane mechanic. *The sphere will be created wherever the reticle is aiming when the casting animation finishes, allowing time before then to fine-tune the sphere's placement. *Only 1 Cataclysm can exist per Limbo. An existing sphere can be deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). *Casting delay of 2''' seconds is affected by Natural Talent. |augment = |tips = *Because Cataclysm prevents enemy fire outside the sphere from damaging objects inside it, this ability can be used as an alternative to Snow Globe in protecting Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation objectives. **Take note that using it in this manner will prevent '''Power Cores from being delivered to Excavators in Excavation missions until the ability expires. *While Cataclysm can be used to protect an objective or team members from harm directly, it is also possible to manage ranged threats by surrounding them with the skill instead of the players, then eliminating them individually as they are revealed by the shrinking sphere. **Generally, this is disadvantageous when facing high concentrations of melee enemies, as it effectively provides them cover from the team until outside the sphere. **Using Cataclysm in this way is most effective when enemies are in open spaces or stationary. In particular, Corpus Moas and the heavy units from several factions exhibit the tendency to stand in the open and fire while relatively stationary, leaving them vulnerable to this technique. **This method offers an alternative means of managing scattered groups of enemies without denying use of datamasses or power cells around important objectives; especially applicable in Excavation missions, where such items must be used frequently to avoid delaying progress. *When debating whether to emphasize Duration or Range mods in a Cataclysm-oriented build, consider that the Range will often dictate the "effective duration" of the ability, since it can often become smaller than is useful in the latter stages of its duration. **Narrow Minded is a mod to consider carefully before equipping at high level, since it will not only decrease the maximum size of the sphere, but also the minimum size. This is especially important since Narrow Minded will also serve to prolong the skill's later stages in which it has shrunken considerably and may be less useful. ***This mod can also be highly advantageous when size is of less importance than duration, such as screening Defense, Mobile Defense, or Excavation missions objectives from harm. **Since Range mods improve both the Starting AND Finishing range of the skill, it is possible to create a Cataclysm which never becomes too small to fight inside before it ends naturally, never requiring an early recast. *Volt's Electric Shield ability can be used to shoot out of Cataclysm and damage enemies in the Material Plane using weapons. *Is not advisable to cast this skill on Stalker or other assassins because of the poor visibility inside the sphere. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Reduces initial radius 5.44 meters and final radius to 1.7 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases initial radius to 37.6 meters and final radius to 11.75 meters. **Reduces initial damage to 200. *Maximized Power Strength increases initial damage to 1420. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Reduces duration to 21.75 seconds. |bugs = }} See also *Limbo de:Kataklysmus ru:Катаклизм Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities